Sparkyville, USAEpisode 6: The First Date
by HPDrummerman
Summary: After many years of dropping hints and playing mind games, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown finally go on an actual date together. Sally's secret protector makes their presence known for the first time to her, as they team up to stop Violet's tyranny. Also Linus meets an old flame who comes in the library where he works.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 6: The First Date

**CHAPTER 1: ALL ARE MAKING PLANS**

Charlie was on the phone with Pat. They were planning their first official date. Even though they had been visiting each other, they haven't gone on an actual date yet. Charlie had the perfect place for them. He had chosen the new restaurant that had opened near where he worked at the recruitment center.

"Have you heard of Louis' Place?" asked Charlie.

"That's the new place that opened, right?" said Pat.

"Yep. It's near the recruitment center, so I was able to see the grand opening from my window."

"Well we can go there, Chuck. Any place you want to go, I'm good with it."

"Okay, Louis' it is."

"All right, I'll see you Saturday, Chuck."

"I'll see you, Pat." And he hung up. Sally came walking in with a clipboard and paper. Charlie was curious.

"Sal?" he began. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey, Charlie," said Sally. "Just working on a project for school."

"Oh, okay. How are things at Gray Industries?"

"Uh, great! Never better!"

"Violet hasn't been trouble, has she? If so, I'll come down there and straighten her out, without physical violence, of course, no matter how tempted I am."

"Charlie!"

"I'm kidding. Well, half-kidding. Still, be careful with her. No telling what she has planned."

"Thanks for your concern, big bro, but everything is fine."

"If you say so. Anyway, I have a date for Saturday."

"Is it with Pat by chance?"

"Yes it is. We're going to Louis' Place."

"Ooh! Very posh, Charlie! I'm impressed."

"Anyway, what are your weekend plans?"

"Meeting up with friends. Might get together with Eudora and do something, provided she's not on a date with Franklin this weekend."

"That reminds me, I need to hit the shower. Going out with the guys tonight and I don't have to work tomorrow being the weekend."

"Well have fun tonight, Charlie. I have to study."

"Okay then, I won't disturb you." And Charlie headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready to head out with the guys.

_Belfast, Ireland_

Marcie was in her flat on the computer looking at some stuff, when her roommate, Ingrid, came in. She was from Sweden and was going to school, herself. She had just got back from class.

"Allo, Marcie," she greeted.

"Oh, hi, Ingrid," answered Marcie.

"How's thing wit Ted?"

"Oh, things are good with us. He has a gig tonight at the pub."

"Are ya gonta see him tonight?"

"You know it! So you'll have the place to yourself."

"Okay, I need ta git-a ready to go to werk."

"Okay." And Marcie went back to her computer. She was looking at flights to Sparkyville in May. She was checking out prices and wondered if she could find a cheap ticket.

"I'll be coming back soon, sir."

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING OF THE MINDS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: GATHERING INFO**

Sally and Patty (Swanson) were at Grant Gray's office. They both made sure they weren't seen by Violet, as they didn't want to deal with her wrath by visiting her father. A few other interns and employees agreed to join in on this meeting. They were about to discuss the abuse that Violet had heaped on everyone since she became COO of Gray Industries. Grant needed proof of his daughter's wrongdoings and proof of her not just disciplining the workers of not doing their jobs.

"Mr. Gray," began one intern, "ever since I and the other interns joined this company as part of our college curriculum, your daughter has waged a campaign of abuse against all of us. The hired employees weren't safe, either, but us interns has received the brunt of the abuse. But all of us agree that as bad as we got it, Sally here received the worst of the abuse."

"And it's all because she has a sick vendetta against my family," Sally added. "Ever since she used to tease him as kids, she made it her mission to make him as miserable as possible. And that need carried over to me only because I committed the sin of being his sister!"

"I was no better when it came to teasing Charlie," Patty chimed in. "But, unlike Violet, I realized what my actions was doing to people. And I promised Sally the first opportunity I would apologize to her brother."

"She threatened all of us that if we came to you or the board of directors about her actions that we'd be fired and our pensions revoked," said one employee. "No offense, sir, but your daughter is the devil incarnate. And that's when she's being nice."

"Your daughter isn't the princess she want you to think she is," the intern continued. "Not even close!"

Grant let all that he heard sink in. He never would have believed that his little girl was responsible for such unadulterated evil to his workers. He still wanted to catch her in the act. To see it for himself.

"Okay, I will come by one day unannounced," he finally said. "No one, besides who's all in this office, will know about my surprise visit to Violet." And everyone agreed. Sally snuck back out the building, skipping Violet's floor so she wouldn't see her. Patty resumed working in the building doing janitorial work and also avoided Violet's floor altogether. All of the other employees and interns resumed their work, as well. Grant would put his plan into action immediately.

Later that day, Linus was working at the library. That same blonde haired lady walked in. This time he was determined to talk to her and see who she was once and for all. He was working the clerks desk that day, so it was easy to see who she was.

The woman walked up and said, "Good afternoon. I'm here to renew this book."

"Okay," said Linus. He grabbed the book and then her library card. He gasped when he saw the name on the card.

"Mary Jo?!" said a shocked Linus.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Linus!"

"Linus?! Oh my gosh! How are you, honey?!" And she gave him a hug. "I've missed you. And here you are, working at the library."

"I've seen you a few times in here, but wasn't sure if it was you. So, you're back in town?"

"Yeah. Working as a nurse at the hospital. Got my own apartment in the city."

"I'm staying at my own place downtown as well."

"How about that? Well here's my number. Give me a call sometime and we'll do something together, okay?"

"Sure. I will be in touch. Oh, here's your library card back. Your book has been renewed."

"Thank you, Linus. I'll see you soon, honey." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush and smile.

"Bye, Mary Jo."

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NIGHT OUT TOGETHER**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CHARLIE AND PAT'S DATE**

Saturday had arrived and Charlie was getting ready for his big date with Pat. He decided to wear some casual clothes but still look nice for the date. Sally would be out for most of the night so he and Pat would have the place to themselves for a while. Charlie came out of the shower and put on his robe. He was about to head into his room to change when Sally walked up.

"So tonight you and Pat finally go out on a date, eh?" said Sally.

"Yeah," answered Charlie.

"You know she has harbored a crush on you for ages."

"I do realize that now."

"I think you didn't pick up on it due to your endless crush on the little red-haired girl, and also having Lucy constantly tell you that no one would ever love you didn't help matters, either."

"Yeah. I was blind to it as a kid, but as an adult, I see clearly now."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. I'm about to get ready for my night, also." And Sally went to her room to get ready.

Over at Pat's place, she was also getting ready for the date. She was also going to wear some casual clothes. As she was dressing, she was also on the phone with Mary from the restaurant.

"So tonight you and the soldier go out, huh?" said Mary.

"Yeah and it's 'Chuck', Mary," said Pat. "After all this time, we're finally going on a proper date together. I have loved him for so long. I never thought he would ever catch on that I liked him, but now I think he's seeing it."

"Well I hope you two have fun, Pat. Meanwhile Monica and I are also going on a date of our own."

"No kidding? Where are you two going?"

"We're going to the movies. Monica finally has a night off from work, so I wanted to do something special with her."

"Well I hope you have fun, as well, Mary. I better keep getting ready. Talk to you later."

"Okay, see ya, Pat." And Pat hung up the phone and continued to get ready for the date.

An hour later, Charlie pulled up to Pat's place to pick her up for their date. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"It's open!" she said from the inside. Charlie went in to see a very nicely-dressed Pat ready for their date. She had on a bright green dress and sandals, similar to the ones she wore as a kid. Her hair was done up and she had on makeup and nice-smelling perfume.

"Patty, you look wonderful," said Charlie.

"Thank you, Chuck," said Pat with a smile. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Let do it." And the two of them went out to Charlie's SUV and left for Louis' Place.

While at Louis', Charlie and Pat talked for a while. She told him about how her father passed away after working an 18 hour shift one night. He had went to bed and never woke up. She missed her father badly and wanted nothing more than for him to be back. She also missed Marcie as she hadn't been in touch with anyone since the falling out with her parents. No one had any idea where she went. In fact, if it wasn't for her co-worker Mary, she wouldn't have anyone she regularly hung out with. So, even though most of the gang were still in town, she was more than happy when Charlie returned. Charlie shared with her about his time in San Diego working with the Marines. How he rose in the ranks eventually becoming a staff sergeant. He also talked about his worries about Sally interning at Gray Industries with Violet there as COO. He felt like Violet was still vindictive enough to hurt Sally only for being his sister. Little did he know how right he was.

As the night winded down, Charlie and Pat made it back to his place. They were going to watch a movie together while Sally was out with her friends.

"So, Sarge," said Pat, "you're going to invite a lady in?"

"You know it," said Charlie.

"Your parents aren't still here, are they?"

"They're living the retired life down in Orlando. The place is mine and Sally's to use."

"Okay then, let's go inside." And the two of them went in to enjoy a movie, and each other's company, together.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "KISS HER, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: OFFICIAL!**

The next morning, a groggy Sally walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by the sight and smells of her brother preparing breakfast. He had on pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, and orange juice and milk for them to eat.

"I was wondering if you'd ever wake up," said Charlie.

"I'm barely awake now," Sally replied. "How was your date last night?"

"Great, in fact, better than great," said a happy Charlie. "Go ahead and sit down. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." And Sally sat down. She noticed a third place was set.

"Charlie," she began, "is Linus coming over or something?"

"No, not exactly," said Charlie. At that moment, Pat walked in wearing one of Charlie's camo t-shirts.

"Morning, babe," she said, yawning. "Breakfast smells good." She went over and kissed Charlie.

"Pat?!" gasped Sally. "Had no idea you stayed over last night!"

"Well, we watched some late night movies before you came home," Charlie responded.

"But that didn't mean the night ended there," added Pat.

"T.M.I., you two!" yelled Sally. Charlie and Pat just snickered.

"Okay, enough about our night, Sally," said Charlie. "How was yours?"

"Oh, Eudora and I went to the Bronze Beagle to unwind after a long week," Sally replied. "Franklin and Schroeder were bowling. I don't know what Linus was doing. I did call his cellphone but he didn't answer. I did see Pig Pen and Frieda there, though Frieda was dancing with other guys more than Pig Pen, her actual boyfriend."

"I heard she could be a big flirt," said Charlie.

"Oh, Pat, your friends Mary and Monica were out there, too," Sally continued.

"Yeah, they like going to the Beagle because Shermy doesn't care about same-sex couples at his place like some of the other bars around town," said Pat. "This town has always been a bit conservative."

"I still need to make it out there, myself," said Charlie. "At least to catch up with Shermy and see how the place is."

"You'd love it, Chuck," Pat replied, with a smile. "He even has a tribute to Snoopy at the front in the form of a bronze statue of him lying on his doghouse."

"Now I KNOW I need to see this place!" Charlie responded.

"Maybe we could go dancing there, you and I, baby," cooed Pat, kissing him again.

"Any other time, I'd say 'Kiss her, you blockhead!', but now I'm saying STOP KISSING HER, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" yelled Sally. "I'm trying to eat my breakfast here!" And Pat and Charlie laughed and continued to eat breakfast.

At the Gray Manor, Grant was reading all of the reports about Violet and was wondering what the next move should be in investigating what she had done. Pretty much everyone at Gray Industries hated working with her, and the interns were being treated worse than the hired employees, who didn't fare too much better, themselves. He was wondering if his beloved daughter was this total monster they described her as. All he knew was that they were on the brink of quitting, and no one, not even him, could risk that. So in order to save his company, he decided to hire an undercover worker to capture Violet on film doing the stuff that she was being accused of.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LUCK O' TH' IRISH**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: A FUN NIGHT IN BELFAST**

_Belfast, Ireland_

Marcie was with Ted, Ingrid, and Ingrid's boyfriend Ike, as they went to a carnival happening in town. There were rides and games, even a few shows. They even ate some of the food there. Marcie was having a good time with her friends. Although she hadn't been in touch with her friends back home, she was enjoying her new life in Ireland. While she missed Pat, Charlie, and the others, she didn't miss her parents. They had lost touch with her since disowning her. And Marcie felt that if they hated her, the feeling was mutual, as far as she was concerned.

After the carnival, Marcie and Ted was back at his place, cuddling together. Ted sense something was on her mind.

"Hey, Marcie," he began, "what's on yer mind, lass?"

"Was thinking about back home in Sparkyville," she responded. "I don't miss my so-called parents. They can rot in hell for all I care. I do miss my friends, though, especially Pat and Charles. I was thinking about heading back there after school is done. I would like for you to come with me if I do go back."

"I do want ta be with ya," said Ted. "And I'd like ta meet yer friends."

"And I want you to, Ted," said Marcie. "They will like you, as much as I love you. They will see that you have been good to me. You will like them, too. Just be warned that Pat has an obsession with all things sports, especially baseball."

"I gotcha, lass," said Ted. "I just want ta be there with ya, Marcie."

"And you will, baby," cooed Marcie. And the two of them kissed and hugged each other.

_Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility, Sparkyville, USA_

After finishing up the laundry, Lucy was heading back to her cell to rest a bit. She had been in touch with her lawyer and her parole process was going great. She couldn't wait to get out of prison and be back in society. She had completed her anger management and counseling with flying colors and was ready to make peace with everyone in her life. She still had to stay in prison until her parole was granted, but the warden had put in a good word for her due to her staying in everyone's good graces. No other prisoner had challenged her to a fight. Outside of her cellmate, Lucy had pretty much stayed to herself, opting not to be friendly with the other prisoners, but not act crabby around them, either.

As she laid in her bunk, Lucy thought about what landed her in there. She also thought about how she acted growing up. She thought to herself had she gotten the help she needed early on, she probably would have turned out different. Maybe she would have treated her brothers better. Maybe she would have been nicer to her friends. Maybe she wouldn't have been so negative all the time and looked only at the doom and gloom of life, thus delivering doom and gloom to her peers. And maybe, Schroeder would have really loved her rather than hate her guts. And maybe she wouldn't have attacked that poor intern at the high school and thought she was scoring a date with Schroeder. But she couldn't linger on the "maybes" but instead focus on her rehabilitation. Her time in prison accomplished what she wasn't able to do as a free woman: think about the wrongs she had done to everyone. And she was ashamed of her past actions and wanted to correct her behavior. And she was about to get a second chance in a couple of months, and she continued to stay on everyone's good side and stay out of trouble.

_The Law Office of Brandon Pearson_

Schroeder was at his lawyer Brandon's office going over the paperwork for the permanent restraining order against Lucy. He was determined to be free of her once and for all. Brandon had some information for his client.

"Schroeder," he began, "Lucy Van Pelt's lawyer, Stan Dundee, had contacted me. He told me that she would like to apologize to you for what happened that day. Before you sign those documents, all I ask is for you to read this. It is a letter of apology to you from her. If you don't want to read it, I will understand…"

"No, I don't want to see it," said Schroeder, bluntly. "I just want to be rid of her. If I accept her apology, it will sound like I'm forgetting that she hurt an innocent woman. I don't want to forgive her; I just want her out of my life once and for all!"

"Okay then," said Brandon. "Here are the documents you need to sign." And Schroeder, without hesitation, took the papers from Brandon and signed each and every one of them without hesitation. After signing the last one, he handed them back to his lawyer.

"Here you go, Brandon," he said, handing the documents back to him. "And as far as Lucy's apology goes, tell his lawyer that I said she can go to hell for all I care."

"Well, I'll just say you don't accept her apology," Brandon replied. And he filed the documents for the restraining order in his briefcase to file with the court. Schroeder sighed with relief. He was finally free of Lucy once and for all.

**THE END**


End file.
